The War Of Rivals
by zachcohen1234
Summary: Zach Cohen son of Zeus has bin sent to spy on the roman camp as a praetor. Along the way he makes Greek and Roman friends. But he also makes many enemies and rivals wich will lead against him. But when a war comes between both of the camps which side will he choose? Greek or Roman?
1. Chapter 1

**So i started this new series and here is the first chapter of my creation so enjoy ^.^ BTW I do not own the percy jackson books for the HOO's**

**(Zach)**

**Okay so were do I start. I am Zach Cohen, Son of Zeus, Leader of the 2nd squad that defended olympus in the 2nd titan war, Oh and I am currently spying as a praetor at the roman camp jupiter. Not really the funnist job in the world I have to admit atleast it gives me something to do. Because ussualy im a bored teenager that never does anything but train or work out, Who also never speaks to anyone and is a antisocial freak, But all else is good in my life. Well when i say that i mean I THINK everything is good. As a praetor the council has put me in charge of training the troops in my cohort, wich is the 2nd cohort. Anyways since im finished with my introduction ill continue on with my magnificent day. So while i was training some of my men before the war games started, One of my legionaires had the nerve to push my limit by eating before dinner and during a training. I walked up to him to were I could look him straight in the face "What...are you doing?"**

**I asked as patiently as I could, Knowing I couldnt be patient for long.**

**"E-eating a muffin" he replied nervousily, I was really getting tired of people trying to test me so I smacked his food out of his hand and simply said "run around the whole camp until your feet bleed" He looked at me until I gave him a deathly glare and he quickly started running. After dinner the war games starting with my cohort attacks and the 5th cohort defending. Wich by the way, Sucked and I mean for the 5th cohort because mine just simply Wrecked through their defenses in an hour. After the war games (wich ended with the 2nd cohort winning) I retired to my house in the city and fell asleep without even changeing clothes because it was an tiresome day.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Jenna)**

**Okay so let me start of with one thing. I am extremely worried about our relations with the the greek camp in manhattan. What makes me MORE worried is that were still playing war games and acting like nothings happening, Even Zach our most experienced, and strongest praetor was laying back even though he knows about this. Okay let me back up, Since zach ever got here I have never liked him completely even though he is really handsome.**

**I just dont like his personality, Then again I dont think ANYONE likes his personality, the only reason he's praetor?. It's because he's our strongest demigod so he was automaticly voted in. Then when he took the 2nd cohort under his wing I hated how he runned things with his strict punishments. I saw zach going into his house in the city, then a noticed a boy that was slowly running around the WHOLE camp but i stopped him**

**"Who punished you like this?" I said with a worried look in my eye**

**"Z-zach made me do it, Please will you let me take a break?"**

**he said cautiosly looking for zach, I looked back at zach who had stopped at his opened door and was giving me the type of glare that says**

**_dont do that or I will kill you _Which really didnt faze me so i let the kid go and stormed off to give zach a piece of my mind. "what do you think you're doing?, havent i told you about these punishments? this isn't how you run a cohort"**

**I yelled straight in his face "well let me run my cohort and I'll let you run yours missy"**

**He said, well ofcourse with no change in his face, you know i dont think he has EVER smiled in his life ever less change how his face looked it seems like he has always kept a straight face. But when he said "runs yours" it made me think he was trying to get on my nerves because he knows very well I don't have a cohort.**

**"You know very well I dont run a cohort, and I am sick and tired of you teasing me about that**

**every time i approach you"**

**I said again in a angry tone, then he got really close to my face "Then do something about it" he quietly whispered so no one can hear it "you know what I will, I challenge you do a duel whoever wins gets to take command of the 5th cohort" I confidently said, which i thought would make zach suprised but then again he never changes his face expression so I cant tell. "okay tomorrow in the fields and EVERYONE gets to watch, whoever his hurt first loses and has to live with the shame forever" he said then slammed the door in my face, After he did that i realized what mistake i have made.**

******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Duke)**

**I think this year has bin an awesome year. Only because Zach Cohen isn't here so he can steal all the girls and be the big shot around here. Ever since he left it's actually bin a good year for me because I am actually able to flirt to girls that are crazy for zach. Also not to mention that He isn't here to outschool me in archery and fightning period.**

**If he isn't gonig to be here for the whole year then that will be fantastic because I wont have any trouble with ANYTHING. Even with the girls because It seemed impossible to be more attractive Zach. But anyways lets get to a better topic, So I was training when this fragile looking boy walked up to me very cautiously and asked "c-can you train me while zach isnt here?"**

**I replied "I dont have time for training people..but I guess i will"**

**So I started training him and zach trained him good i had to say he almost beat me in a duel. But I still won so I began teaching him some new skills he can pick him from me rather than zach. Since i probably have more skills to teach him, But I am just wasting time so i am gonig to end it here.**

******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Jenna)**

**So it was the day of the challenge (wich i regret already). So I was getting ready, while sharpening my spear zach approached me**

**"so...you think you'll win?" he asked curiously "I dont know"i replied wondering why he asked such a weird question.**

**So later on I went to the field and was suprised to find everyone that was in the city and at camp waiting for me. Because zach was already there in his roman armor and his dual swords. I thought it would be hard to attack him with his swords because he was known for his unbreakable defense and his unmatchable offense. But when I said I was ready and He also said he was ready and the match began he just dropped his swords and I stood there ready with my spear until he said**

**"I'm waiting..." And i was really confused i didnt know what to do so I attacked which again was a big mistake. He quickly side stepped it and grabbed the shaft of the spear and pushed me about 2 feet backwards and still standing there with his hands behind his back. I attacked again but he just backfliped grabbed his swords and he started attacking.**

**It was hard to block his swords with my spear because he was took fast it was like he was a blur. He was striking with so mutch strength and I wasnt noticing what he was trying to do until he cut my spear in half and spinned and kick me in the gut wich sent me flying. When i got up i saw one of his swords slide infront of me**

**"pick it up" i heard him say in a fierce tone. I didn't disapoint him as i picked up the sword and then he kept attacking me with the same amount of speed even though he only had one sword the match ended when he finally got past my block and cut my cheek.**

**"And that is the end, Nice job even though you spent it in defensive mode. Wich means i still**

**command the 5th cohort" It pained me to lose but i just replied "Thanks, Not so bad yourself"**

******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Zach)**

**It was a short duel but then again evey one I do is fast. I retired to my house again after i finished training my cohort only to find a letter from probably my favorite student I have ever had from camp half-blood, But it was only to tell me that he started training with my arch rival duke johnson. Duke isn't really mutch of a person to be in a relationship with because he flirts with every girl he sees. He also acts like a bigshot which gets on my nerves A LOT**.

**But I guess I would rather have him as a rival than anyone else because he is probably the only person who can take me on in a fight. That's just a slight chance though which isn't much in my perspective. But anyways I sat on my couch thinking if I should even lead a cohort because I didn't really have the popularity for it OR the support. I walked over to Jenna's house and knocked on her door when she answered she looked surprised to see me there.**

**"z-Zach what are you doing here?" She looked like she just got out of the shower but I didn't really mind.**

**"I was wondering, Why do you want to command my cohort?" I asked out of curiosity because she never mentioned why she challenged me.**

**"I just don't think you aren't fit to rule" She looked at me with a glare that I got all the time from everyone.**

**"Well...I am giving my cohort to you because I don't think I am fit either..." When I said that she looked very surprised until she returned to normal and replied.**

**"T-Thank you Zach I will inform the council in the morning" She close her door and I went back to my house.**

**I think I was doing the right thing because No one in my command seemed to like me and it was only fair to put them with a leader who seemed to earn it. Not with someone who didn't, I took a shower and got dressed but as I was brushing my teeth I thought for a moment about my ACTUAL camp, Camp Half-blood and the relations between it and camp Jupiter. I stopped thinking and chose to bring it up with the senate tomorrow and went to bed.**

******So Umm thanks for reading! don't forget to read and review! also don't forget to send it OC's that are both greek and roman! and the bunch of o's between characters? those are to separate the characters so they are easier to read.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for waiting for me to update I really appreciate it!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Zach)**

It started off as a typical day with the breakfast, training, and what not until I had to do some paperwork. Especially when I found a declaration of war document waiting for my approval. So I did what I usually do when I'm and frustrated and burst into council meeting without being invited. When I pushed the doors open and rushed in I found a surprised looking group of councilmen and one very surprised praetor named Jenna.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CANT JUST-" I interrupted Jenna's proud speech (not really) when I slammed the document on the desk and glared at everyone.

"L-look everyone is thinking that Greek camp just cant be trusted and besides what is your relationship with them" She said and I was about to blow my cover until my brother Ryan decided to come in with Chiron and burst my bubble by doing it for me.

"Because he's already Greek!" I heard Ryan bellow and being the guy I am I face palmed while I heard everyone gasped.

"Well you're going to have to choose a side Zach!" Jenna yelled directly into my ear which didn't help the situation I was in, It only added more tension.

"We'll isn't it obvious he is choosing Camp half-blood! I mean I am his brother after all" he looked to me for reassurance but I just looked at him.

"...Well I have to have some fun don't I..." I said in a quiet tone "I don't know who the choose to be honest...I have had many good times in new Rome but also many good times in half-blood so to be honest I don't know which side"

"well since you are having trouble We are going to let you stay in either camp and let you think on it for a couple of weeks" Jenna said while she glared at Ryan who glared back at her.

So I decided to stay at New Rome for the first week. Everyone was kind of looking at me in a kind of worried tone but I didn't notice at all because I was reading a book, I only noticed it because I looked up when I ran into Jenna. She just gave me the kind of glare that seems like they want to kill you and ran off to her house in the city. I just got up slowly and did the same only to find an annoyed group of demigods inside my house which included Ryan as one of them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(**Jenna)**

I was furious not only with Zach, Who was our best praetor as in battle tactics and fighting techniques, But who also turned out to be a Greek spy probably trying to find a weakness in our defenses or something I just don't know. But I was also mad at those Greek bastards who would try and do something that shallow I mean really? a _spy _It was just a disrespect to our trust I mean we did NOTHING to offend them did we? I mean sure we tried to attack them when the old heroes of Olympus were still alive but that was ages ago they couldn't have possibly have held a grudge there. I decided to try and talk Zach over to our side so I walked over to his house and knocked on his door.

"Hi" I said when he opened the door, But of course he didn't respond he only gave me that same look he's had since he got here, I look behind him to see that despicable brother of his glaring at me so I decided to glare back at him. I look at Zach to see him still looking at me which made me blush.

"Can I- um can I talk to you alone please?" he looked back at his brother who just sighed and said "I guess it was time for us to get back but Zach...make the right choice in 10 weeks...don't spend too much time" Zach nodded as Ryan and Chiron got back on the _Argo II _and sailed off. He looked back at me and motioned for us to walk. We were talking...well I was talking he would say things here and there but it was kind of talking. Anyways we were talking about the upcoming war and how we should get ready but something was really bugging me about that mask he wears, It only covers half of his face (from collar bone up to his nose) but no one has ever seen his face. Also related to that he never talked to anyone and it bugged me to why he didn't he had to at least have some friends.

"hey um...Zach why do shut everyone out? it seems like you don't want any friends and I want to know why" I asked kind of in a whimper and right when I finished he just stopped walking and sat there with his head hanging down which made me more suspicious. But he told me everything, His mom dying when he was born, kids picking on him because of his mom being dead (**kind of little side note my mom did die in real life and people really made fun of me for it so thought I could mention it in here)**, and then his only friend who protected him from the bullies but he ended up dying on a quest.

"The only reason I don't speak is because I feel like if I even make a friend...that they'll end up dying and ill have to live with more pain" he finished and I felt really bad for him, I put my hand out and he looked at it confused like he didn't know what he should do.

"Let's just finally call an end to this stupid rivalry, and maybe we could be friends and I promise I wont die on you, ONLY if you promise not to die on me first" He looked at me for a second but finally took my hand shaking it.

"I'm not gonna die...remember I kicked your ass a couple of weeks ago" He said kind of chuckling

"yeah-yeah that was just luck" It was nice to actually see him talking I mean he might not talk to anyone else but he'll at least talk to me and I think it'll probably be good for him considering his past.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(**Roxallene) **

I was training when but once I saw the _Argo II _back so early I was kind of worried about what happened at New Rome. When Ryan got off the ship it didn't exactly reassure me either because he looked furious. Like someone or something really got on his nerves at New Rome and he didn't really want to talk about it but I decided to ask about it anyways.

"So you look kind of mad, So I'm going to ask...what happened?" I asked but he just shook his head "Zach is what happened...He can't choose a side so were giving him a month or 2 to figure out what side he'll be on"

"Oh" I didn't really know Zach at all...I've never even met the guy but people tell me he's a hard core guy, doesn't speak ever, never changes his face expression, train's a lot, That kind of thing oh and there is one thing, He wont have friends, As in ever people have tried with him but he would just look at him like they are an annoyance and they should bug off. Sounds like my kind of friend but looking at it he probably won't even talk to me, much less do anything else but stare until I leave him alone.

"So uh are we still gonna work on my bow skills? I really need it" When I reminded him Ryan just looked at me then got a big smile on his face "sure thing but don't complain this time"

At the end of the day I went into the Zeus cabin since Ryan let's me stay there because I'm the daughter of Tartarus and all. People still don't really trust me because of the prophecy of seven quest that was 50 years earlier people said that Zach was among of the people in the 2nd titan war but he still looks 17. Apparently he was trapped in the lotus hotel after the 2nd titan war and he just was able to escape this year. So I thought about that, you know being stuck in the same hotel for 50 years, probably to him it was more like 5 months, but for us 50 years.

I went to bed thinking how anyone could even return to the world when it's changed so much.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(**Ryan)**

Me and Chiron were thinking of ways to defend ourselves against the roman's since they have strong offense and if Zach goes on their side, just saying if he does choose Rome I'll probably follow him considering how strong he is and how he is my brother and all, But anyways I just wanted to help actually defend against him because he has this weird type of determination in battle that whenever he sees something destroyable (anyone and anything included in this) he won't stop attacking until it is in a heap of ash or worse. I was getting really kind of stressed out over it but we decided to go to bed when we saw Zach just randomly appear in front of us. Oh yeah he can do this cool thing were he can make himself run super fast like 100mph or some sorts just by electricity under his feet.

"Oh hi there buddy...But seriously what do you want" I looked at him when I said it but he just looked...well how he always looks "I want to stay here at least ONE day because I haven't bin here in 3 years" he said looking around camp

"man you'll don't change stuff around here don't you'll it was the same 50 years ago and it's the same now" He said gawking at some of the stuff he saw.

I sighed and walked with him to our cabin and he noticed the girl in his bed "...Who the fuck is that inside my damn bed?" he asked kind of in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well her name is Roxallene and don't wake her up...she hates it when people do that because she likes her peace and quiet" I replied as he grumbled and made his way to another bed and plopped down in it. I heard him snoring instantly which is an indication that he is asleep and that I should too, But it was hard considering Zach is a LOUD snorer. But I managed to actually go to sleep but I kept thinking about what would happen and who would win when this war actually happened.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Thanks for reading guys! sorry I updated late but I had so much school anyways don't forget to read and review and I wanted to give a thanks to pokemongirl101618 because she helped me actually get oc's so thanks XD**


End file.
